


Intimacy

by katielee002



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, F/F, Intimacy, Romance, Sex Positive, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: NSFW supercorp lemon fic; general setting of when they start to explore sexual intimacy as a couple. A (very small bit) of humor at the end. Consent is sexy!





	Intimacy

“Kara.” Lena murmured as she crashed her lips into the other woman’s. She pushed the woman up against the wall, pressing her body forcefully into the other woman’s.

 

Kara gasped as Lena’s tongue slipped past her lips, her hands snaking around her back. She shuddered as the slightly shorter woman hiked a knee in between her legs.

 

Lena whined desperately into the woman’s mouth, pressing her weight into their already flushed bodies. She gripped Kara’s blouse, pulling the fabric from it’s tasteful French tuck. She started pushing her hips into Kara’s body, a hand eagerly exploring the skin beneath the shirt.

 

She broke the kiss, gripping the collar of Kara’s shirt. She ripped it open, buttons flying as she aggressively nipped at the newly-exposed skin, her mind growing hazy from Kara’s intoxicating scent.

 

The scent was intoxicating. _She_ was intoxicating. It was making Lena drunk.

 

“Kara.” She murmured desperately as she pulled her towards the bedroom. She only relented as she pressed Kara down onto the bed, a dilated, predatory gaze in her emerald green eyes as she towered over the other woman.

 

Kara tried to catch her breath, heart racing, body itching and aflame with _wonderful_ sensations. The woman towering above her on all fours was breathtaking.

 

Beautiful, dark brown hair was cascading down towards her, some of it tickling her cheeks. Lena’s pupils were blown wide, clouded over by lust and raw _desire._ A flush was on her cheeks, her chest heaving as she caressed Kara’s cheeks, a grin as she ran her thumb across Kara’s slightly bruised lips.

 

Lena watched in rapt attention as Kara reached a hand up to caress her cheek, looking at Kara as if she wasn’t real. She closed her eyes, nuzzling into the hand.

 

“Kara.” She breathily whispered, tongue darting out to lick the slender fingers. Kara shuddered, closing her eyes as Lena took her fingers into her mouth and sucked on them.

 

“Mmnn.” She hummed as she wet Kara’s fingers before releasing them with an audible pop. She pressed Kara’s hand against her body, trailing it downwards towards her core.

 

Lena fell forward onto Kara’s chest as she guided their hands towards the apex of where her legs met. Kara could feel Lena’s nipples, palpably stiffened through her blouse. Lena panted into Kara’s ear, goosebumps breaking out as Kara’s pupils blew open entirely.

 

“Baby… _please_ …” She cried desperately, pressing her fingers to the stickiness that had permeated through her panties. Kara’s fingers twitched, coherent thoughts dissipating as she nuzzled into Lena’s neck.

 

“Lee.” She said her name so reverently Lena came just a little. Lena bared her neck to the other woman as Kara slipped past her wet panties and dipped upwards.

 

Kara moaned. She could feel the heat emanating from the woman’s core, excitement solidly coating her fingers and dripping down her wrist.

 

“Lee.” Kara repeated as she thrust upwards, Lena canting her hips downwards so they entered her.

 

“You’re so beautiful, Lee.” Kara murmured as she nipped at any skin available, a leg coming around to lock Lena’s body to her.

 

Kara’s clothes were sticky. Well, both of theirs were. Lena’s skirt was hiked up so high it was obscene; her blouse disheveled, her breasts half-exposed as she thrust on Kara’s hand.

 

**

 

“Ahn!” Kara gasped as Lena thrust the strap-on into her vagina in a single strong thrust. Lena fell onto her back, her breasts and hard nipples rubbing into Kara’s back; Lena’s hands coming to grope Kara’s breasts.

 

“You took me in one go. Such a good girl, darling.” Lena cooed as she wiggled her hips slightly before thrusting forward.

 

“Uhn!” Kara grunted as the triple attack of Lena’s masterful thrusts, the pinching of her nipples, and the sucking on her ear (which were her weak spot) drowned her in pleasurable sensations.

 

The walls of the room faded, Kara only aware of the woman thrusting into her like an animal, the tremble of the woman’s muscles as she thrust in, the chuckles husked into her ears as Lena smirked and bit her ear, strongly twisting her nipples in an almost painful manner.

 

The strap-on was repeatedly hitting her in _just the right places _.__ Kara had never felt such sensations. It was overwhelming, an so incredibly _addicting _.__  

 

“Lee.” She rasped, her voice rough from her ragged breaths. She felt herself hurtling towards the peak and it she felt equally ready for it and scared. Inexplicable tears filled her eyes, and she felt a sob bubbling up from within her chest.

 

“L-Lee.” Her voice wavered as she fought the sob threatening to erupt from her chest. Lena kissed her soothingly, seemingly sensing and understanding what the woman was going through.

 

“Shhh…baby. It’s okay.” She continued to thrust, licking the skin behind the woman’s ear.

 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you, baby.” Lena repeated as she increased her thrusts, grunting with her efforts.

 

Kara’s moans blended with sobs and screams as she hurtled towards her climax, the edges of her vision prickling white. And suddenly everything went silent except for the labored breathing and husky voice beside her ear.

 

“Kara.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened as she overshot her peak, her body spasming as a loud scream ripped the air from her lungs, turning into choked sobs as Lena continued thrusting and bit down on her neck, strongly sucking on the spot.

 

Lena continued thrusting as Kara collapsed, sobs subsiding to whimpers.

“...Kara, baby?” She murmured, finding one of her hands and interlacing the fingers. The slight squeeze told her Kara was listening.

 

“Kara.” Lena softly sought permission, thrusts slow but still deep. Lena kissed the flushed skin, soothing the tremors still shaking Kara’s muscles.

 

“Hnngh.” Kara whimpered, squeezing their intertwined fingers as much as she could manage in her current state. Lena smiled against Kara’s skin.

 

“Okay.” She murmured.

 

Lena suddenly picked up her pace, Kara’s body reflexively thrusting backwards and upwards to meet Lena’s.

 

Kara weakly sobbed as she hurtled towards another orgasm. The white heat threatened to overtake her vision.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Lena murmured tenderly, increasing her attack on all fronts, thrusting powerfully into the one spot she knew drove Kara crazy.

 

“AAAH!” A rough scream ripped its way from Kara’s throat as her body tensed and spasmed wildly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she slumped a few moments later, passing out.

 

Lena continued to thrust, drawing out the twitches from Kara’s spasming walls as she placed soothing kisses to the sticky skin.

 

“I love you, so, so much.” Lena repeated, feeling entirely enveloped by the other woman’s essence. Lena’s heart burned, overflowing with a fuzzy warmth as she soothed Kara’s body, gradually slowing and stilling her thrusts.

 

She couldn’t stop the wide grin on her face as she adjusted her hips, the movement making Kara’s body twitch in response.

 

She gently brushed some hair from the back of Kara’s neck, licking the sweat from the skin as she slowly pulled out, the movement causing weak twitches.

 

“You…are just perfect.” Lena smiled as she pulled Kara into a protective embrace, drifting off to a sleep herself.

 

**

 

Kara woke to a hand gently carding fingers through her hair, her body pressed up against a warm and comforting one. She turned slightly to look at Lena, who was absentmindedly staring up at the ceiling.

 

“Hey, stranger.” She rasped softly, planting a soft kiss on the skin of Lena’s collarbone. Lena craned her neck downwards, smiling gently.

 

“Hey, love.” Lena replied, Kara coming up for a chaste kiss. Kara sighed happily as she nestled back into Lena’s body.

 

The two basked in the shared afterglow, Lena massaging Kara’s scalp. Kara closed her eyes, listening to the steady _thump-thump_  of Lena’s heart beneath her ear.

 

“I never thought my breasts were so sensitive.” Kara noted as she lay on Lena’s bare chest, her cheek nuzzled into Lena’s soft breast.

 

Kara basked in the chuckle that rumbled through Lena’s chest.

 

“It’s different when your lover touches your breasts, darling. Besides,” she let another chuckle loose, “that just means I know how to touch them so you feel good.”

 

Kara hummed, bringing a hand to rest atop one of Lena’s breasts. Lena quirked an eyebrow, but continued lazily massaging Kara’s scalp.

 

Kara suddenly squeezed the breast, causing Lena to jolt and squeak. She looked at Kara quizzically as Kara pushed herself up and straddled her stomach, her hand rubbing her breast.

 

Kara squeezed again, causing Lena to bit her lower lip slightly.

 

“...Do you?” She gazed at Lena intensely, her pupils dilating. Lena felt herself growing wet at the attention. She swallowed dryly.

 

“Do I…what?” She asked breathlessly, her words hoarse.

 

Kara maintained their gaze as she pressed her body into Lena’s and drew Lena’s other nipple into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around Lena’s areola, biting down gently as it started to stiffen. When she spoke, Lena felt the vibrations through the skin…causing her arousal to grow.

 

“...feel good…when I touch your breasts like this?” She asked so innocently the gap between what tone and actions heightened the other woman’s arousal.

 

Lena moaned and arched her back slightly, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Kara grinned as she let Lena’s nipple go with a pop, the stiffened peak glistening with her saliva.

 

She switched breasts, latching onto the other breast. She suckled strongly, grinding her hips slowly on Lena’s pelvis.

 

“...hey…tell me…” Kara pleaded, a mischievous glint her eyes.

 

_Fuck, that’s hot._ Lena cursed in her mind. Kara knew exactly how to wind her up in _ _all the right ways.__  

 

“Mmnn~” Lena’s first attempt at a response came out as a moan. She blushed at the knowing chuckle she felt reverberating through her nipple.

 

“...I-Isn’t….” Lena was panting now. “I-Isn’t it obvious… _nngh_.”

 

Kara hummed, hips raising as she trailed a hand downwards. The wetness coating her fingertips made her grin like the Cheshire cat. Lena blushed as she felt Kara’s fingers touching her core, felt Kara’s fingers becoming coated by her glistening arousal.

 

She couldn’t help but watch as Kara leaned back, brought her glistening fingers to her lips and took them into her mouth, moaning at the taste.

 

“Hnn…I don’t know if I can tell, babe. I might have to take a closer look…” She teased sensually, slowly sliding down until her face was between Lena’s thighs. She maintained eye contact as she encouraged Lena’s legs to the sides, opening up her vagina.

 

Lena closed her eyes, embarrassed, as Kara leaned closer, tongue darting out to slightly lick the glistening lips.

 

“Nngh!” Lena gasped as Kara’s tongue worked on her in earnest, paying an inordinate amount of attention to her very swollen and throbbing clit.

 

…

 

Lena was a screamer ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
